Showing my true feelings
by xoyamiforeverxo
Summary: Bakura is confused over the way Marik feels towards him. Part songfic. Based off of LK's Yugioh Sails Away. Rated M because of certin reasons.
1. Chapter 1

YGOTAS Sails Away

This was based off of littlekuriboh's song tribute

I do not own any of LK's work or YGO this was made for fan's!

* * *

"..To carry on! Marik broke into song." yes Exellent!.. ah Bakura you tottally got to get in on this."

Bakura said "Marik, I never sing"

"Oh come on don't be such a frigging party pooper! " Marik said and then sang " a gathering of angels appered above my head, they sang to me, they sang to me, a song of hope and this is what they declared, they declared come sail away , come sail away , come sail away with ! come sail away, come sail away , come sail away with meeeeeeeeeeee...Yeah!

Oh come on Bakura" Marik said " I know you want to sing with me!"

"Marik you're the last person on the planet I would want to sing with!" Bakura said

"but it sticks,Bakura " Marik aruged " Sticks!

"what's you're bloody point? Bakura grumbled

"Dono gotto mister roboto" Marik chanted

"What is that you're speaking? .. Polish? Bakura said amused

" every body else wants you to sing." Marik contenued " isn't that right people?

" sure " Yugi said

"I want to hear him sing" Tea said

" I like pudding" Tristan Annonced

" I could go either way really " Joey said

" sing you limey fruitcake!" Yami said

" you can all go buggery for all I care. Bakura Growled " I'm not singing not for you or for any body!

" fine. Marik said " be that way...Jerk, you smelly jerk, Huge smelly non singing Jerk!"

Marik's words cut bakura deeply " stop it! he yelled

" ha does that bug you? Marik asked " I 'm not touching you"

" look .Bakura sighed " nothing you will do will ever make me sing!

"What if I gave you a dollar? Marik asked

"no

Two dollars?

no

What if I made you presient of the evil council?

no

What if I made you prienent of the world?

no

What if I stopped calling you Fluffy?

no

What if I gave you my mallium rod?

no

what if I killed yugi?

"Hey!" Yugi said.

"Tempting but no" bakura said

What if I told you I love you?

n-What?!

Marik started signing again "I presume that they were angels but to my surprise they climed aboard thier spaceship and holy frig they were aliens! and they started singing come sail away come sail away come sail away with me. Come sail away come sail away come sail away...Come on bakura "and bakura being still shocked with what Marik had said, he started singing with Marik.

* * *

Bakura woke up with a start and looked around. He sighed he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday, he was so confused Marik had said "what if I told you I love you? It shocked Bakura so much that he had started signing with Marik, something he never did.

"I wonder if Marik really meant that" Bakura thought

"Bakura get your butt down here now" Marik yelled from downstairs "we're going to be late for our evil council"

oh shit I slept in. Bakura muttered before saying " Yeah be down in a minute"

Bakura got dressed messed up his hair so that it was even more crazier than normal and hurried down the stairs.

Marik sat at the table looking very irretied

"when did you get here?" Bakura asked grabbing a pizza pop out of the freezer.

"about half an hour ago, I sat in the car for a while and when you didn't come out I went in to see what was taking you so long." Marik grumbled.

" oh " Bakura said taking a huge bite out of the pizza pocket " well it's a good thing you woke me up then."

"right Marik said still looking a bit irritied. "you should take some of that money that you have lieing around and put it towards an alarm clock Binky boy."

" yeah and you should buy yourself some more spray-on tan to match the color of your motorcycle" Bakura snapped back.( the motorcycle is reddish by the way)

" I said it once and I'll say it again this tan is natural." Marik said " what's wrong with you get up on the wrong side of the bed...Fluffy?"

" yeah something like that" Bakura said

" well your hair's more crazier than usual, did you have trouble getting to sleep again?" Marik asked.

" yeah..I don't know what's wrong with me, Maybe I should start taking some sleeping pills." Bakura muttered and finshed his pizza pop.

"maybe you should" Marik agreed gaseing at Bakura.

Bakura swallowed before asking "Marik, you know how we were singing last night? well I was just wondering if you meant what you said."

" what did I say?" Marik asked

" you know..you said What if I told you I love you? did you mean it?"

" Ohh that.. umm no I was just trying to get you to sing with me that's all.." Marik laughed nevrosly and placed a hand behind his head.

"ok then I was just wondering."

" oh shit we're going to be late" Marik said as he glanced at the clock. " come on we gotta go fluffy"

Marik ran to his car and turned it on, Bakura followed closely behind him thinking to himself " yeah right you meant it I know you did."

They got in the car and drove off to the Evil council.

To be countiuned.....

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^_^

Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own YGO or Lk's YGOTAS.

Marik and Bakura drove by a sign that said ' 23 miles to Michigan City'.

"Marik why do we have to keep coming to Michigan for our Evil concil?...I mean couldn't we have it some where else and not at that Yvolcon Anime Convention hideout?" Bakura asked while looking out the window of the car.

"no...It's more convenit to hold our Evil Concil in plan sight besides it's just as easy to go to michigan than anywhere's else it's the closest city isn't it?" Marik replied.

" well yes...But Jezze I wish we weren't at an bloody Anime convention... you know how I hate Conventions." Bakura said grudeingley

"yeah I now how you hate people cosplaying as you' Marik snickered then continued ' but you'll just have to ignore them and focuse on coming up with a plan on defeating Yugi moto."

"Yep I suppose you're right." Bakura muttered.

Neither said another word to each other until they arived at their looked up at the building "it looks like there's noone here" Bakura muttered to entered the building and walked up to the room where it was opened the door and held it open for Marik.

Marik looked around and said "Excellent noone's here yet."

Bakura went to the small fridge and grabbed a beer and handed it to Marik then grabbed another one for opened the beer and took a sip and watched as Bakura sat down on the leather couch and gulped down his felt Marik watching him he looked up at Marik questionly as Marik walked over and sat down beside Bakura.

"so..what are we going talk about when the rest of the members arrive?"Bakura asked.

Marik looked at Bakura and said " what we always talk about..Binky boy finding a way to defeat Yugi moto.".

Bakura rolled his eyes "I know what the topic is Marik..", he said " I was wondering what kind of evil plan we are gonna come up with."

" oh well..um I haven't thought of that quite yet." Marik said and set down his empty beer can.

" Honestly Marik..you really need to come up with these things before we come here."

" oh be quiet Fluffy...so what are you doing tonight?" Marik asked changing the subject.

Bakura looked at Marik " I don't know probbly nothing...Why?"

Marik said "well there's this horror movie playing at the theaters and I wanted to go see you want to come see it?"

Bakura said " well sure I don't see why not."

Marik smiled " ok then we'll go to it at 7:00"

Bakura said "sounds good" and Marik looked into Bakura's froze and gazed back at Marik leaning in closer as he stared into his were almost nose to nose when they rest of the evil council stormed and Bakura jumped back in surprise.

Marik got right into act "Exellent all of you came ... now we can start our evil our evil plan didn't work last time we must come up with a more eviler plan." Marik looked at Bakura."Bakura do you have an Evil plan you want to share?"

Bakura glared at marik and Marik smirked at him, Bakura sighed and then all of a sudden was hit with insperation. " yes.. I do have a evil plan. you know how Yugi is terrified of scary movies well...we will make him watch endless hours of scary movies, that he will have no choice but to surrender his puzzle just to stop watching the movies."

Marik grinned at Bakura " That's an Exellent plan Fluffy for once ok so that's what we shall do." Marik laughed at the thought of Yugi's face in terror."ok so Peagaus and the bear will be in charge of the plan."

"hail satian" the Bear announced.

" ok snap to it" Marik ordered

Peagaus and the teddy bear left with a armful of the most frighting movies ever created.

" and this conclueds the evil council." Marik said" see you next week" he said to his evil council.

~an hour later~

Bakura put the last thing in the trunk of the car and slamed the trunk down and got into the car.

Marik looked over at Bakura and said " I can't belive you came up with an evil plan that quickly" he started the car up and pulled out of the parking space.

Bakura nodded and said " yeah I know...It just came to me."

Marik shook his head " wow I wish plans could come to me like that..Anyways I'll drop you off at your place and and I'll come by at 7."

Bakura nodded "ok".

Marik arrived at Bakura's place and dropped him off.

"see ya later Marik." Bakura said before shutting the door.

" see ya Fluffy" Marik said then drove off.

Bakura walked into his apartment and shut the door.

hope you enjoyed it!

Please review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

sorry it took so long but it took about 3 weeks and a walk in the snow to think of it.

So here you go

By the way thanks for reviewing everyone!

I don't own yugioh or YGOTAS lk does.

Bakura closed the door and collapsed aganist the door. He slid down the door and sat on the floor with his hands covering his breathed slowly in and out trying to calm himself.

Oh my god what happened back there? Bakura asked was almost like I had no control over my emotions. god he hated feeling weak.

Bakura sighed and picked himself of the I guess I should get ready thought. He glanced at the clock it was 6:30 already. Bakura grabbed an armfull of clothes and dug through picked out his striped blue and white shirt and threw it on and he messed up his hair again.

Bakura walked out to the kitchen and threw on his black trench he walked out side to wait for Marik.

About 30 minutes later....

Bakura looked up. Marik drove around the corner on his motor stopped at Bakura's looked at his watch it was 10 after 7.

"Marik you're late" he said.

Marik pouted "oh like you're always on time."

Bakura smirked at Marik "well I'll agree with you on that one."

Marik said "well are we going to see the movie or stand around arguing all night?"

Bakura said "the movie of course."

"well what are we waiting for?" Marik asked and went to get on the bike.

Bakura stopped him and said "I'll drive." Marik moved out of the way as Bakura got on, Marik got on the back and held onto the back of the bike as Bakura turned on the bike and revved the bike Marik tightened his grip on the bike.

Bakura turned around and said "you're gonna fall of for sure if you hang onto the bike." Bakura grabbed Marik's arms and put them around his waist and revved the felt Marik tighten his grip around him. He couldn't blame could drive at a hundred fourteen down the highway at most times. He pulled out of the space that Marik had parked and roared down the highway.

Bakura heard Marik humming the tune to Born to be wild. He shook his head in disbelief and turned around a sharp turn and arrived at the movie theater. Bakura stopped the bike and went to get off it when Marik's arm were still tightly wrapped around his waist.

Bakura growled and said "Marik could you let go of me? you're cutting off my circulation."

Marik said " well excuse me princess, If you didn't drive so fast I wouldn't be stuck would I."

Bakura grumbled, took Marik's arms and unwrapped then got off the bike and helped Marik off.

"Thanks Fluffy." Marik said once firmly on the ground.

Bakura replied " don't mention it." and they walked together into the theater.

Bakura walked up to the ticket stand and said "Two tickets for the unborn."

The movie ticket guy nodded and passed Bakura the tickets and turned around to punch in the cost. He turned back around and Bakura was long gone. Bakura laughed gleefully from their hiding place around the corner as the guy looked around stupidly scratching his head.

Marik gave Bakura a high five and said "nice one,Kura".

They chuckled one last time at the confused guy and walked into the place where the movie was showing. They spent the next few hours laughing at all the blood and booing when the girl got away in the end. At 9:00 they walked out of the theater talking about how there could have been more blood then there was.

Marik approached his bike and tried to turn it on bike it sputtered and died. Marik checked the bike over and swore. "fuck the spark plug's broke how are we exposesed to get home now?"

Bakura said "well we'll just have to walk home won't we?" he took out his millieum ring and told Marik to stand back. He cast a spell and sent the bike to his apartment.

Marik said " what did you do?"

" I sent the bike to my apartment using shadow magic, come on we should start walking." Bakura said.

A half an hour later, Bakura and Marik were about half way to the apartment . It had started to snow. Bakura looked over at Marik and smiled in the darkness. Bakura would never say it aloud but he thought that Marik looked so cute in the snow, the way he looked at it in wonder. He looked just like a kid when it entered the candy shop.

Just as Bakura thought this is a perfect moment. Marik slipped on some freshly formed Ice and fell onto the road just as a truck was coming towards them. Bakura knew it was too late to grab him out of harm's way,but that didn't stop him from trying to save Marik.

The truck breacked sharply trying to stop but it hit Marik. The last thing Marik heard before blacking out from pain was Bakura screaming "NOOO Marik!"

Cliff hanger sorry I just had too. :)

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4 Hospital and odd feelings

Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter

hope you enjoy!

Bakura looked at Marik's body in horror before darting over to Marik. He had blacked out and there was blood every where. The truck driver got out and shouted at how Marik had darted out onto the road.

Bakura sweared at the truck driver in every language he knew before picking up Marik, walked over to the truck and layed him down gently on the leather seat. He closed the door.

"I'm taking your truck weather you like it or not." he said to the truck driver nodded in disbelief as Bakura started it up and drove away into the night as fast as it could go.

Bakura drove to the Hospital at lightning speed. He got there in no time and rushed Marik into the hospital, As soon as he brought Marik in, the nurses and doctors rushed around working on Marik.

One of the nurses asked him to sit out in the waiting room but Bakura shook his head and said that he wouldn't leave Marik. The nurse nodded and left Bakura standing there watching as the doctors worked on Marik.

They assigned Marik a room and wheeled him in and hooked him up onto some tubing. Bakura pulled up a chair and sat near Marik's bedside and looked at Marik's face intently.

Without realizing it, Bakura reached out and grabbed Marik's hand. It felt cold, Still looking at Marik's face he held onto Marik's hand and squeezed it gently.

"come on Marik wake up, I need you." Bakura muttered staring at Marik's face not breaking his gaze waiting for Marik to wake up.

~One week later~

Marik's POV

I opened my eyes and I saw a big white room. I looked around. Bakura was laying beside me sleeping his head rested against the hospital bed arm. His hand was holding mine, my eyes widened in surprise one of my favorite songs was also playing it was Because of you.

I glanced down at Bakura's hand and opened my mouth to say " Bakura, i command you to let go of my hand.' but something inside me stopped me from saying it. I realized how good the warmth of his hand felt on mine.I breathed in slowly. Then I saw him I pretend to still be passed out.

End of Marik's POV

Bakura opened his eyes and looked at Marik's face in sadness it had already been a week since the accident and Marik still hadn't woken up. Marik opened his eyes and saw Bakura's was red around the eyes like he had been crying.

Bakura said "M-Marik you woke up." he smiled and without controlling himself he leaned over and hugged Marik tightly.

"Bakura I can't breathe." Marik gasped

Bakura let go of Marik and grinned "sorry about that,I'm just glad that you're finally 's been a week."

Marik tilted his head and said "really?, It doesn't feel that long."

Bakura said "It does to me."

The two friends continued to talk all day around supper time , a doctor came in to check in on Marik.

"oh you're awake finally." the doctor said and he smiled at Bakura."you haven't left his side all week." then he looked back at Marik and said "you sure are lucky to have such a good and faithful boyfriend."

Marik turned beat red before shouting at the doctor. "for Ra's sake He's not my boyfriend!"

Bakura had also gone red in the face and said "next time keep your comments to yourself!"

The doctor said "sorry, Sorry I didn't know anyways if Marik is feeling up to it he can go home tonight."

Marik said " yeah I'm feeling fine,now get out!"

Bakura chuckled "I bet he's going to have that stupid look on his face for awhile."

Marik growled "I can't believe him, thinking you were my boyfriend I mean we don't even look like we're together,"

Bakura cleared his throat and motioned to his hands Marik looked at him and saw their hands were firmly clasped together.

Marik said "well that's besides the point. friends hold hands right?"

"yeah they do,but Marik some people write fan fictions and pair us together can you believe that? That's what I meant in Episode 33 by Thief shipping."

Marik shook his head in disbelief " I had no Idea what that was are we going home soon?"

Bakura nodded and said "yeah, I'll call a taxi to come get us."Bakura let go of Marik's hand and walked out of the room and down the hall to go call the taxi all the while thinking 'I can't be falling in love with Marik Ishtar can I?'

Well there ya go folks

Please review!


End file.
